The Other Side
14 |totalstrength = 179,655 |avgstrength = 12,833 |totalnukes = 25 |score = 0.78 }} The Other Side Article 1 - Goals and Philosophies The Other Side shall strive to provide a safe and welcoming environment for nations of all sizes and ages to come together and make the most of their time on Cybernations. We shall do our best to make each members time here as productive, interesting and fun for them as possible. Providing education, opportunities and entertainment for all. Article 2 - Government Section 1 - High Commanders (HC's): Two High Commanders shall make up the highest level of government, they shall rule co-operatively and while each has the authority to speak for the alliance, all major military and diplomatic decisions must be made jointly. In the event that one HC is unavailable for a period of 2 weeks, the HC in question may make a post in the Council of Commanders giving temporary authority to the remaining HC to act autonomously in the best interests of the alliance, otherwise the HC in question must appoint a temporary replacement for the period they will be absent for. Once the HC in question is able to resume their duties they shall again post in the Council to inform them of this. Section 2 - Commanders: A council of two Commanders shall handle much of the day to day running of the alliance, these Commanders are elected by the people, however in exceptional circumstances, for example in cases of the resignation or removal of a Commander, or while the alliance is below 20 members, the HC's may choose to appoint Commanders instead. While Commanders have authority to handle their individual areas, any decision made by a Commander can be overruled if necessary by a joint decision of the High Commanders. Commander of Economics: Responsible for all financial activities within the alliance, including but not limited to technology trades, aid programs and trade circles. Commander of Internal Communications: Responsible for all internal matters, including but not limited to Recruitment, Messaging of members and assigning ID codes. Section 3 - Advisers: The High Commanders can appoint Advisers within the alliance where they feel a member has specific skills/knowledge/experience that would be beneficial to government. These Advisers shall hold no authority and shall have forum access as deemed necessary by the HC's. Advisers serve for as long as the HC's deem fit and can be removed at any time by the agreement of both HC's. Section 4 - Elections: Every four months elections shall be announced within The Other Side. Any member in good standing within the alliance, defined as, but not limited to, not currently being investigated by the CoC or the HC's for violation of this charter, a treaty, or any other official documents within TOS, shall be free to stand for election to one of the two Commander roles as long as they receive an endorsement from one of the two High Commanders. To obtain this endorsement a candidate must privately message both of the High Commanders stating their interest in standing for the role. The High Commanders will then either approve or deny their candidacy, the approval of only one High Commander is necessary for a candidate to stand in the election. If a candidate fails to get this approval they may submit their candidacy again, either for a different Commander role or a revised candidacy for the same role. A minimum of one week and a maximum of ten days before the end of the current term of office an announcement will be made stating that candidates have 48 hours in which to send their candidacy statements to the High Commander(s) for approval. Campaign threads will also be posted on the forums for members who have been approved for candidacy to post their public statement. Within 12 hours of the deadline for submissions of candidacy, polling booths shall be created with each member allowed one vote per Commander position. These booths shall remain open for no less than 48 hours and no more than 72 hours. In the event of a tie-result in one or more polls, the HCs may cast a deciding vote to choose the Commander, if the HCs are unable to agree on a candidate then a special run-off election shall be held between the tied candidates to determine a winner. In the event that no candidates apply for a Commander position, or that the High Commanders do not approve any of the candidates who do apply, it shall be the responsibility of the HCs and the remaining Commanders to find a suitable candidate by a majority vote. Section 5 - Removal from office: If it should become necessary to remove a Commander from office, the agreement of both HC's is needed. Once the Commander has been relieved of their duties, the HC's may either appoint a new Commander to hold the office until the next election, or run a special election to fill the post. In the highly unusual event that a High Commander needs to be removed from office, the consent of the second HC and 100% approval from the Council of Commanders is necessary. If the vote is successful then the Council of Commanders and the remaining HC shall then vote on a replacement. Article 3 - Membership Section 1 - Applying for Membership: Any nation wishing to apply to The Other Side must not be: * Involved in any wars * A member of another alliance * Have no nation name/ruler/bio/etc that is offensive and/or a violation of the Cybernations rules Assuming the nation meets these criteria and correctly and fully fills out an application form, they will be given fair consideration for membership. A nation must receive endorsement from one of the two HC's in order for their application to be successful. Section 2 - Rights and Responsibilities: Every member of TOS can expect to receive full protection from the alliance as long as they do not violate the Charter or any other official documents of the alliance. Every member will be treated with respect and will be given as much opportunity as possible to advance themselves, both within the alliance and in the game in general. In return we expect member nations to act in a manner fitting for the alliance. Below is a list of some examples of unacceptable behaviour; given in Section 3. Section 3 - Member Expulsion: It is an unfortunate fact that sooner or later The Other Side will find ourselves in a situation where we have to remove one of our members from the alliance, reasons for this could include (but are not limited to): * Unauthorised wars against nations, especially if the nation is a member of TOS or an ally. * Spying, defined as (but not limited to) ingame spying on nations without authorisation, giving sensitive or secret information from these forums, irc or ingame communication to people who should not have it and allowing other people access to these forums or our private IRC channel who should not have access. * Violation of this charter, any treaty we hold, or any other official document of the alliance. * Violation of Cybernations game or forum rules, Coldfront IRC rules, or the Terms of Service of our forum host. * If visiting an alliance other than our own, either on IRC or via forums, members are expected to follow all rules and regulations belonging to that alliance. * Actions that bring the alliance into disrepute, this can be either ingame actions, posts made on our own, other alliances or CN forums, or comments made on IRC. Expulsion is a last resort and in many cases we shall attempt to resolve any problems without using this. If it does become necessary then it requires either both HC's or 1 HC and unanimous support from the CoC to remove a member from the alliance. Article 4 - Amendments While anyone can suggest Amendments to the charter, it is the responsibility of the High Commanders and the Council of Commanders to decide which Amendments are made. Once an amendment is presented to a member of government, it shall undergo a vote to last 72 hours. A majority vote of the HC and CoC, currently defined as 3 votes, shall see the amendment passed. Treaties * TTK-TOS Protectorate * Immortals-TOS ODP * NNK-TOS MDoAP Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Maroon Economic Pact Category:Alliances